Cynophobia
by technicaldisaster0513
Summary: error: description not found


(Note: Story contains gore and slightly disturbing dialogue)

The door was unlocked.

After days of finding the key for this room, you finally succeeded. However, you still didn't believe that this was a good idea.

Once you entered the door, you saw a familiar yellow star, its light radiating brightly just like how the sun would do. This was a SAVE point. Well, at least you could respawn if anything was to go wrong.

Right after you touched the SAVE point, the door closed. Within the room was a mess of tubes and structures, in which all of them were either torn or broken. However, they still seemed climbable. You believed that specific piece of information would be useful.

When you reached the structures, the air was filled with the scent of blood. It was not that strong, but the coppery taste still made you stay on guard.

As you touched one structure, your hand was suddenly coated with blood. You screamed, but your voice did not come forth. Whose blood was it? Your mind kept on wandering to the horrors that you could encounter here, but you still proceeded despite your fear.

When you reached a corner, you saw a small white dog. It was fluffy and adorable, and it demanded your attention, but it seemed to have an aura of menace. You wanted to pet it, due to its adorableness, but your hand did not obey your command.

The dog awoke, then looked at you, with an lovable look. Yet, you still refrained from touching it. The dog then bore its teeth, showing hostility. Your primal instincts from the days when man was feral awoke. All you wanted to do now was to run. But you stood your ground, fearless. Maybe it was because you could respawn? Nothing could stop you when a SAVE point was present.

The dog suddenly leaped onto your arm, biting down on it. You screamed, and this time, the sound actually came out, loud and piercing. You tried to shake it off but to no avail. It then bit down hard, detaching the chunk. However, there was no time to cry over spilt milk, and so you ran as fast as you can could. After 5 minutes of frantic running (although the dog was not giving chase), you reached a safe spot that you could observe the dog from.

And there it was, still holding your dismembered flesh in its bloodstained maw. Strangely, the area the dog had bitten was not in pain. Maybe it was because of the endorphins that your body had produced?

Then, you saw the strangest sight in the entirety of your life. The dog shaped shifted into a humanoid creature, still with the blood stained teeth. It continued to consume the flesh, and to your horror, it had devoured it in less than 30 seconds. It then looked at you, turning back into its dog form, then proceeded to bound towards you. At the same time, a voice appeared in your mind.

*Human, I would recommend you to run, if you don't want to be ripped apart.

Upon hearing this, your body went into the "fight or flight" state, another trait inherited by your ancestors. Your body chose the second option and began running for your life. You climbed up staircases, dodging corners, and sliding down passages. But where ever you were, the dog was behind you. Again, the same voice resonated through your mind.

*So maybe you're able to run, but you cannot hide.

The voice carried a menacing, yet playful tone. You still continued to run, hoping for a means for an escape. Yet your body slowly refused, and slowly ran out of glucose to turn into ATP for your muscles. Lucky for you, there was a small structure that you could hide behind and rest against, and the dog was seemingly out of sight.

As you lay down on the structure, you heard faint breathing on the other side of the dismissed that as your own, and you continued to rest, but still staying on guard.

*I can still smell you and ready or not, here I come!

You were suddenly snapped back into reality by those words. But when you looked around, you didn't see the dog. You dismissed that (again) simply as a taunt. But when you looked up, there it was, it's fangs bared, ready to rip you to shreds and consume every ounce of flesh you had on your body. Suddenly, it pounced on you.

*I'm surprised you've lasted this long.  
*Most of them only lasted a minute or two.  
*But all games must end with a win or a loss.  
*This time, I win.  
*And the prize?  
*Your body.

It was taunting you, your imminent doom just within grasp. You were afraid, but you were still able to summon up the determination to not break down. And then it bit you near the throat, just close enough to cause you to asphyxiate, but too far to make you last longer. Suddenly, your endorphins started to drain out, allowing you to feel every single ounce of pain that acted upon you. The white dog, (now stained with blood) started to lick at your wounds. You waited for the release of death that you so sought out for, but nothing was coming.  
*Aww. How adorable.  
*You're waiting for your death aren't you?  
*It won't happen for a long time.  
*Meanwhile, how about I rip a chunk out of your leg instead?

The pain grew more extreme, as the dog bit down on your leg. You screamed in agony, but the dog (somehow) managed to laugh at your pain, seemingly entertained. You started bleeding out, the blood forming little rivers pouring down towards a waterfall.

At last, the loss of consciousness was near, and you blissfully accepted the embrace of death.

But that wouldn't last long. You knew you would continue.

You woke up near the SAVE point, the pain long subsided, and ready to deal with the dog yet again. The floor around the save point was littered with bloody paw prints. Yet, the dog was nowhere to be seen. You walked around and finally found it, in its humanoid form, seemingly feeding on your body. You seriously did not want to see your body being consumed, so you stood back.

You assumed that the dog heard you, because the dog looked at you, still containing bloodstained fur and teeth, and pointed a femur at you. You hoped it wasn't yours.

*Greetings, human.  
* I see you're wondering why I'm not attacking you.

*Normally, I would just need one body to sustain me for a day, but since I actually exercised today, I'm feeling a bit peckish.

*Sure, I could kill you on the spot right now.

*But it would ruin the thrill of watching you die in front of me if I attacked you right at this moment.

*So why don't I give you a head start? I'm almost done with your past self.

Brave though you were, those words struck fear inside you. Obviously, the best decision was to run, and you did. Again, you climbed up the tubes, and arrived at a spot where you believed it couldn't see you.

*If you're set on running away, it's best not to pause.

How did it know you stopped? Needless to say, you believed that it was stalking you, so you ran once again.  
*Ready for round two? I am.

The dog bounded towards you, and your heart and your lungs worked faster, sustaining your constant usage of ATP, and the dog was at it, in its animal form, bounding behind you, like a genocidal maniac that wanted nothing but fresh blood. Your pupils dilated, allowing you to see clearly.

Yet again, the familiar sense of fatigue fell upon you. You feared for the worst, but you still continued to run, using up your body's reserves. Still, the dog continued to run behind you, leaving no room for pauses.

You've been dashing and dodging for about one hour, and your body was yet again, slowly running out of ATP. Your muscles started weakening, and your breath came out in larger and larger bursts.

*I see you're a bit tired out. So why not take a breather?

*It's going to make this easier on both of us.

*You get to rest, and sleep for some unspecified amount of time, and I get to draw blood again.

Somehow, you summoned the strength to shout the word "No!".

*Well then, I do find great amusement in your attempts to escape, so keep going.

*I won't guarantee that you'll feel less pain this time around though.

You still ran, the hunter still on your tracks. And yet, just like all chases, your distance was shortening. It was closing in on you. However, just at that time, you arrived at a _Deus Ex Machina_ moment, and a syringe, labeled 'Glucose' was on the floor. You grabbed it and injected it into yourself. Although your doctor and your sensible self would oppose this reckless act, you did it anyway, as desperate times called for desperate measures. Your body was powered again, for perhaps another 15-30 minutes. Not enough time, and yet you continued to run, even with the small amount of glucose that the syringe provided.

* You're resilient aren't you?

* Well then, let me let you in on a little secret.

* Even though your flesh is the best I've ever tasted in a human, I'm not hunting for that. Well, I do need that for my substance, I just also need to satisfy something.

* I want your soul.

* Yes, you heard me correctly, your soul.

* I could make your death painless and let you out of this area if you gave it to me.

Your soul was invaluable to you. Why would you give it to this monster who demanded nothing but blood (and specifically, yours)? You've heard that your species has more power contained inside the heart-shaped object, but you've seen him (at least, the dog looked like a male) in his humanoid form. So why did he need your soul? And why would you give it to him when you would just die without your soul?

You declined the offer.

*Well then, I won't mind to indulge myself with your flesh.

* After all, as I've said before, I like the way you taste.

* But please note that your fate is inevitable. This is just delay, for the pleasure of myself.

* And I know, I will eventually drive you mad.  
* And then, your soul will be mine.

* Even if I have to use the most extreme methods to get it out of you.

* And when I say extreme, I will use methods that you have not even dreamt of.

You felt flattered, yet horrified at the same time, knowing without satisfying his demands, you would not get out of this area. Yet, you continue forward with integrity. The dog did have a huge amount of patience though, and you knew you could collapse at any moment.  
The chase went on for about another hour, and you still didn't stop, as your body was still in panic mode. You know if you stopped, your body would just break down. So, you attempted to move forward.  
*To be honest, this game of fetch is ending.  
*Although this was quite fun, I'm getting slightly bored.

*So, let us end this.  
*I, for one, will enjoy what comes next. You? Not so much, unless you're a sadomasochist.

* This is always my favorite part.

The dog attempted to pounce onto you, but you somehow dodged it by stumbling sideways. But gravity does not take sides, and you fell swiftly, like a bird without its wings, unbalanced. The dog seemed thrilled, after chasing you for about 3 hours, and its excitement could not be contained. You braced for what was to come.

* You know what? Let's do this in a more difficult way since you aren't giving me what I want.

The dog bit down on your neck, leaving only a small wound. Still, you were slowly losing breath, and you constantly gasped for air. The dog, however, was thrilled to see this.

* You're most likely wondering why I'm so sadistic.

* Everyone who came before you asked this question.

* The answer is simple.

* I enjoy watching humans break.

* But yet, you've lasted this long.

* You're the strongest one yet!

* So shall I offer you a consolation prize for this?

The dog offered you an object. You took it, even though you were slowly asphyxiating. It seemed to be of no harm, but you were reluctant to hold it. After all, the offer was made by a dog whose sole purpose was to strip you of everything, in both a figurative and literal sense.

* Come on, hold it. It doesn't bite or kill, unlike me.

You declined, as you didn't trust it.

* Well then, since you don't want it, let me take it back.

The dog took it back somehow.

* That was the key.

*Well done, you played yourself.

* You just condemned yourself to more of this psychological pain.

You were absolutely pissed off. Yet, you mustered the strength to raise your middle finger up high. You laughed, as that was the only victory you had. The dog looked quite irritated at this and proceed to bite the finger off you. Agonizing pain shot through your knuckle, up your arm and to the rest of your body.  
* Who has the last laugh now?  
* You know, I think I should indulge myself now…  
* And guess what? Your hand is the perfect part to begin in!

Then it proceeded to rip off a chunk of flesh from your hand. Your blood scattered like cherry blossom petals, flowers that were at the end of blooming, scattering through the air, falling for one visitor in particular. The dog left the chunk of flesh on the floor, and then proceeded to lap up the blood that was gushing out of your body.  
* Does this make you suffer even more?  
You felt a paw push down on your windpipe, and the process of asphyxiation sped up, black dots blocking your vision.

*This is fun. I should do this more often with my victims.  
*Oh wait. You're the only one in here.

In your final moments, your body sang a song of desperation, denial and despair as your limbs twitched once and then fell still.  
You would come back another time, but for now you would enjoy the calm of the darkness.

After staying in the void for a sufficient amount of time, you were well rested and ready to deal with the dog once again. In preparation of this, you also prepared a plan for this occasion. And so, you respawned.

You were used to the scent of blood in the room, and the dog was, yet again, nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the familiar voice rang in your head.

*Oh. You're back again.

*How nice of you to bring dessert as well.

* A dying victim of mine once told me that the definition of insanity is to do the same thing over and over again, expecting different results.

* He surrendered after the first time.

* You? We've done this same song and dance for twice now.

* Guess I'm quite close in getting what I want now, am I?

* After all, you're expecting different results from doing the same thing.  
*Well, I won't be ready for a few hours, so do whatever you want to do.

Were you slowly snapping? You assumed you weren't. Afterall, you were still quite determined to reach your goal.  
After a few moments, you reached a waterfall. You were quite surprised to see it, as it wasn't there the last time you were here. However, reality had always worked this way, so despite your questions, you waded into the water, ready to execute your plan.  
The plan was along the lines of removing your scent so the dog couldn't sense your smell, then petting it from behind, just like you did with the other canines. It worked with all of them, so why not a bloodthirsty one?

You immersed yourself in the chilling cold water, and spent a moment to think about how the water came down from the ceiling. Was it condensation? Or was there a hole?

* Aren't you clever?

The voice sounded irritated and sarcastic at the same time.

* I must say, I should have expected this.

* I guess humans are smart after all.

* I must give you credit though, as no one has EVER thought of this.

* But nonetheless, I'll still get you.

* And I'll get the dessert that I crave.

You seriously just wanted to run now.

And so you did, doing a mad dash towards the pipes, climbing on one that was sufficiently high enough the observe the dog on, while not too high to escape from.

And so it was there, sniffing the air for your scent, but to no avail. The tables had turned to your favor this once, and you hoped for the best.

The wisest decision was just to wait, as the dog would most likely hear any footsteps or movements that you made, so you just waited for it to come. Yet, despite the partial success of your plan, you still were afraid for both the execution of your plan, and your inevitable doom if this did not work out.

* You're sweating, aren't you?

And lo and behold, you were sweating. That was most likely because you were overthinking everything. And with that statement, your body went into full panic mode, trying to protect you from the ruthless predator.

* Didn't your parents tell you that dogs can smell fear?

You were shocked out of your wits now. And the dog was nearing where the pipe was, just underneath it. God, how terrifying it was. You still, assumed it was a taunt, but given your luck and what happened to you at the first time, you decided to shift positions.

* You know the longer you do this, the more I'm amused.

* So sure, keep hiding.

* But it's going to be rough when I catch you!

How were you going to evade against such a manic? But then, something clicked in your mind. You should make it come to you so you could execute your plan. How were you so dumb?

So, you decided to go down one tube to where the dog was horizontally, but not close enough for it to bound at you within some time.

* And here you are.

* Do you just want me to feed on you?

* If you do, I assume you enjoy that.

* Well then, I'm not passing up a free meal.

It ran at you, at a speed that you'd never seen before. And somehow, you managed to pat it just on the head before it bit into your face. And sure enough, it wanted more pats on the head.

* Great. You caught my weakness.

* Could I have more pats then?

You were amused by such a statement made by the dog. You'd succeeded in taming such a wild dog that moments ago, only wanted your blood (and soul). Despite the odds, you'd done it! But just to make sure, you held your wrist near it, hoping it would not bite down.  
It just licked at it, a typical behavior to show affection in dogs. At least, you dismissed as that.

You decided to engage in more joyful activities now, tossing a stick that you found near the SAVE point. You tossed it, and the dog bounded for it, then running back at you, the stick in its mouth. Although the dog was still stained with blood, your vigilance lowered.

The dog handed over the key, and for once, you actually felt relief. You slowly walked out with the dog bounding behind you, ready to deal with what horrors that awaited you outside the void. Afterall, with a bloodthirsty canine as your partner, you certainly could deal with those horrors.

Once you stepped out of the door, the dog walked in front of you, seeming to lead the way. Then it bounded at you, with a horrifying speed. The only way to escape was back in. So you ran in.

But the dog still tackled you, making you fall on the ground. A ring of bloodied bones (again, you hoped they weren't yours) surrounded you, not allowing you to escape. You still tried to pull the bones out, but before you touched them, the dog spoke.

* How did you fall for that?

* Oh, and don't bother escaping. You're all mine now.

* The bones will only shock you, making this worse.

* Remembered how I said it was going to be rough when I caught you?

* Well, you'll soon know what I mean.

* I'm going to slowly feed on you, until you surrender and give me your soul. And you'll never be able to escape.

You were dumbfounded and shocked. A part of your brain knew that this was going to happen, but you expected it to be a marginal 1% chance. You felt betrayed, and the emotional pain was only warming you up for the physical pain.

* So how does it feel to be betrayed?

* Cheated?

* Those emotions were what I felt...

* ...  
* I assume you're ready for what i'm going to do to you.

* I just can't get enough of your flesh.

* It's highly addictive.

The dog slowly walked towards your leg. While it was doing that, your heartbeat increased to 110 beats per minute, entering panic mode once again. But you were stuck, as whenever you tried to move out of the box, the bones would shock you, making your squeal in pain.

* That won't do anything.

The dog chomped down on the area near the patula, sinking its teeth deep into your leg. You screamed, at a pitch that you never thought you could produce before. The dog then (again, somehow) ripped the lower part of your leg right out of the socket. The pain was so extreme that you couldn't even scream. The dog munched on your now dismembered leg, tearing a piece out, then proceeded to swallow it, making you wince in fear.

* Aww. Aren't you adorable when you're helpless?

* That's another reason why I still keep you here.

* You know what?

* Just to heighten your discomfort, I'm going to describe how you taste like!

* Then we can truly see how helpless you are.

Since your body was in such pain, your thorax was shut. But with some effort, you managed to swear at the dog.

* So, I assume that means a yes from you.

* You know how peaches taste, right?

* Imagine that, but mixed with the salt that you humans contain, and you get the best combo ever.

You informed the dog of his horrible tastes in, well, taste.

* And my horrible "tastes" are keeping you alive right now.

* To be honest, we would be great partners in another universe…

* ...

* You know what? Let's just get this over with.

The dog proceeded to bite on your rib area, lapping up the blood that was flowing out like water down a drain. Even though you were losing blood quickly, you made a sarcastic remark on the dog having lima syndrome, willing to hurt you less than satisfy himself.

The dog looked at you with a exasperated look, then proceeded to roll his eyes. You wondered how he did that, because he was literally a dog. Animals should not have been able to make facial expressions.

* I'm doing this because I want you to come back.

* If I use my strongest method at once, then you'll never come back because you'll know how painful it feels.

* I prefer to save the most painful ones for the last.

* After all, I'm still not bored of you yet.

* But when I am…

* You know what?

* I won't reveal what I'm going to do.

* But it's going to more painful than just feeding on you.

* Have fun anticipating it.

The dog continued to lap up your blood, seemingly enjoying the taste. You managed to laugh, somehow snapping under such events. The dog snickered, finally succeeding in his goal.

* I must say that was fast.

* I expected more from you.

* But no matter.

* I assume you'll be giving it to me after this.

* Well, good bye for now.  
Blood loss got to you, and you blacked out, losing almost 45% of your blood.

You woke up in the abyss that you were familiar with, but this time, you walked towards a box.

You knew what was inside, and you swifty opened the box. The knife that you used before all of this was inside. It seemed to call to you, and you held it, laughing as the power surged through your body. You grabbed the syringe that was filled with liposomal bupivacaine. You knew that would halt all pain for a long time, but it wouldn't halt emotional pain. The last tinge of regret was terminated in you, compelling you to grab the vial of chlorine trifluoride. You suddenly remembered how to use it, and memories of your study in chemistry flashed in your eyes. You remembered your first chemistry experiment, and your last one. You felt motivated by both scientific curiosity and murderous intent, and you stepped out of the void.

Determination? Gone. Patience? Gone. Justice and Integrity? Gone. But one thing remained. The motif to kill and experiment. You remembered Unit 731 and the Nazi experiments, and you looked at yourself, fueled by hate and determination, and faced the dog.

After all, it takes a murderer to stop a murderer.

And you? Your past was filled with murder.

How much chlorine trifluoride does it take to kill a murderous white dog? 10 milliliters? 20? That was your hypothesis.

And you struck, like an unseen dodgeball in a blood filled gymnasium, thirsty for blood.

~end~


End file.
